1. Field of the Present Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to explosion-proof structures and more particularly to a structure designed for use in inspecting vehicles that may contain explosives or may be an explosion hazard.
2. Description of Related Art
Clark et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4589341, discloses an improved method of blast suppression that involves forming an expanded foam barrier and teaches various barrier structures and methods for suppression of a blast wave. Brink et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4647246, discloses a pit that is normally bridged by a generally flat platform, a continuation of a roadway. The plate is pivoted at the unsecured side and supported at the protected side by a weight-responsive removable or frangible support so that an unapproved vehicle will cause the support to give ‘way and let the platform swing down and thereby entrap the vehicle in a pit. Terio, U.S. Pat. No. 4780020, discloses a terrorist vehicle barrier comprising two vertical I-beams having a cable passed between them. An expanded aluminum honeycomb is provided to provide an effective shock absorbing structure. Parkes et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5719350, discloses a rupturable flexible liquid containment device for controlling “fly” from building demolition, the disposal of munitions, the disposal of used but unexploded weapons and the suppression of terrorist bombs. Dunleavy et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6873920, discloses a blast fragment and oxygen fire safety barrier comprising a corrugated impact panel connected to and spanning a pair of columns designed by directly impacting the barrier with a fragment of specified weight at a specified velocity to obtain test values for use in determining whether the barrier is capable of absorbing impact kinetic energy (KE) without exceeding predetermined maximum allowable ductability and maximum allowable deflection to span ratios, and dissipating strain energy at such maximum allowable deflection, and whether connectors have sufficient shear strength considering the lesser of maximum dynamic shear capacity of said column and a maximum dynamic shear force based on measured peak reaction during direct fragment impact on the column. Parkes, G.B. 2337805, discloses an explosion-suppressing barrier that comprises a rigid frame such as a collapsible easel. A polythene saddlebag is suspended over the easel to form two water-filled bags. Alder, W.O. 2004/092543, discloses a prefabricated modular blast and/or anti-ram barrier wall to create vehicle standoff, withstand a high explosive blast and/or large vehicle impact. The wall may be specifically designed for blast at a very close standoff distance for which it greatly reduces the blast load overpressure on the objects (e.g., target building) set behind it and/or prevent entry by high-velocity large vehicles by absorbing high energy impacts. James, W.O. 2005/040714, discloses a blast mitigating structure comprising one or more rigid free-standing frames of one or more channel sections. Each frame being adapted to receive one or more rupturable containers adapted to contain liquid to thereby form a protective tunnel around a vehicle.
In summary, the prior art shows, a variety of apparatuses designed to mitigate blast. However, the prior art fails to teach an easily erected shelter that can be transported to a selected location and placed in service quickly by a minimum of personnel. The present disclosure distinguishes over the prior art providing heretofore unrealized advantages as described in the following summary.